A broken heart
by Justin O
Summary: James is about to commit suside. Will Jessie be able to save him?


A Broken Heart  
  
(Meowth's P.O.V)  
  
"Looks like were blasting off again!" we yelled, as we were blasted off.   
  
Ash and the others won over our latest plan. Jessie, James, and I tried to steal a boy and girl Nidoran. But we lost to Ash, Misty, and Tracey.   
  
"I can't believe we lost just because James forgot to tie the cans on the balloon a little tighter!" Jessie said, scowling at James.   
  
"Sorry Jess..." James said, trying to apologize.  
  
"Not good enough!" I yelled, while giving him a Fury Swipe.   
  
"I said I'm sorry!" James whined, "What else can I do about it?"   
  
We were was trying to find a campsite for the night till we could think of another way to capture pikachu.   
  
"James," I said, "sometimes I think ya need your head examined."   
  
Da next words that came out of Jess's mouth I would neva' forget.   
  
"I don't know why I even try to like you! I HATE YOU so much!" Jess screamed at James.  
  
'Oh my gawd,' I thought to myself. "Poor James," I whispered.   
  
Each word that Jess said made him look like daggers being stabbed into his heart.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked.   
  
Jess looked kinda peeved by now.   
  
"Oh no, James, I just forgive you every time we lose because of you, and welcome you back with open arms!" Jessie said to 'em sarcastically (of course). Boy I'll tell ya, James looked hurt.  
  
  
James neva said a woid that night. At night, I saw him write in his journal. Jess never said goodnight to him. I hope they get over it.   
  
I went to bed for the night. I woke up to see that James was gone.   
  
"Where's James?" I asked.   
  
"He went shopping." Jessie replied, still mad.   
  
So I went to find em'. I found him sitting eating a doughnut, looking at what he wrote last night in his journal.   
  
"Well, I have to get the stuff for tonight..." he sighed.   
  
"Wow he left his journal open," I said.   
  
I went to read it.   
  
~~~  
_Jessie hates me! Jessie really hates me!   
God I thought she loved me. I mean I love her.   
Now I feel pain all over me. I guess it was never   
meant to be. There is only one way out of this.   
I'll have to do it tonight at 10:00 or Jessie will find out.   
Good bye, Dear Jessie._  
~~~  
  
"Oh my god," I gasped, " This don't sound good! I'm sure she still loves him."   
  
I paused for a while. Ha! I knew James liked her.   
  
"I have to tell Jessie," I said to myself.   
  
Before I left, I saw James come with the stuff he bought. It was a gun.   
  
"I REALLY got to tell Jess," I whispered.   
  
I ran as fast as I could back to the campsite.  
  
  
"JESSIE! JESSIE!" I yelled to her.   
  
"Now what, Meowth?" Jessie asked me, VERY ticked off.   
  
"It's… it's James. He's goin' to… to kill himself," I said, panting.   
  
Boy, I tell ya she got upset in a millisecond.   
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed, and fell to her knees, "When, why?... Hold on, how did you find out?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I kinda looked in his journal," I said.   
  
"What did it say?" she asked, very eager.  
  
I began to tell her. I told Jess about when he was gonna' do it. She started to cry when I told her why. Ha, told ya she liked him.   
  
"I never knew he felt that way about last night. I was just blowing off some steam..."   
  
Well, I guess somthin' musta blew if he wants ta kill himself," I responded.  
  
"What am I going to do," Jess said, between sobs.   
  
Then a little light bulb in my head went "ding."   
  
"I tink' I know how..."  
  
  
"Hello Meowth, Jessie," James said.   
  
"Hello James," Jess said, with a loving look on her face.   
  
"Yo, James," I yapped out.   
  
James must've put his gun somewhere that me and Jess couldn't find it.   
  
"I'm going to start supper," James sighed, pulling out his frying pan.   
  
I tink... I just tink... I heard him mutter, "my last one..."   
  
  
"Um.. James, Meowth and I have to wash up," Jessie said.   
  
"Okay, Jess, set your alarm at 9:45. Follow James then say what ya want. It's up ta you to convince him you love him and stop him," I said to her.   
  
Me and Jess are gonna stop James. I hope it works. Jess and Jim would look sooo good together.  
  
"JAMES!" Jessie screamed, "This supper looks wonderful!" There was a whole load of food on the table. I actually can't believe he made dis.   
  
We ate like pigs, ta me they are pigs. Don't tell em I said that. Well anyhow, James cleaned up the mess we made (like usual). James wrote in his journal and got ready for bed.  
  
"Good night yous guys," I said and sighed.   
  
"Night Jessie, Good night, Meowth," James said, and stammered to his bed.   
  
"Good night, James, Good night, Meowth," Jessie said and smirked at me.   
  
I saw Jessie set her alarm and I followed suite.   
  
"This better work, Meowth," Jessie whispered.   
  
"It's just gotta be foolproof," I said to her.   
  
We went to sleep.  
  
  
"Meowth, Meowth, its 9:45," Jessie said, shaking me.   
  
"Ok, ok I'm up," I said, "Start pretending to be sleeping."   
  
I heard James come up behind me. He scratched my head. Ta tell ya the truth it felt good.   
  
"See you, Meowth, even though you are annoying, I'll miss you," he said.   
  
He moved ova (over) ta Jess,   
  
"Jessie," he sighed, "I'm sorry, I just can't live like this..."   
  
James started to stroke Jess's hair.   
  
I saw her face turn beet red! I'm gonna say dis once, TOLD YA SO!   
  
James started again, "I love you. I always have... ever since I first saw you at Pokemon Tech."   
  
He moved over and kissed her. Well, I got one of my wishes that night. I always wanted that ta happen. I saw tears stream down his face.   
  
"Good bye," James sobbed. He put a letter in Jessie's hand.  
  
Jessie looked at dat letter for about a minute.   
  
"Well, can I see it?" I asked Jessie.   
  
"Go ahead," she said.   
  
I looked….  
  
~~~  
_My dearest Jessie,  
Please forgive me for leaving you.  
Last night the words you said makes   
me think that you don't love me. Now   
there is a horrible pain in me. Even though   
you hate me, I will always love you. If you   
wake up soon enough you should stay at camp.   
I do not want you to see what must be done.   
I will put both of us out of misery.   
And maybe we can both live at peace.  
Remember that I will always love you.  
Love,  
James_  
~~~  
  
"Wow," I said.   
  
Jessie was dressed in her Team Rocket uniform.   
  
"Let's go," Jessie said. "Let's get my.. er.. OUR James back.

Me and Jess started ta head off to where James went.

"I hope this I'll woyk(work)," I said to Jessie.

"It just has to work," Jessie answerd.

My pokemon scenses told me that Jessie was very doubtful about this plan working.

It also told me that Jess felt guilty for this. Jess dos'nt have to feel guilty.

Jessie and I weren't even gone for five minit's and we found James.

"Shhh," I said to Jessie, "just wait tillyou're ready to tell him."

"Alright," Jessie said quivering.

Jessie looked a little sick to me at that moment.

"Hey Jess, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just scared."

Wow! Jessie, the most aggressive person on the team was scared.

"You don't have to be," I said to Jessie trying to comfort her.

We saw James coming out of the clearing loading his gun.

"_Well… here goes nothing,_"I said to myself.

" I thoughtI would never have to do this," James said.

"Jess are you ready," I asked?

No response.

"JESS," I yelled quietly enough so James did'nt hear us.

"I'm ready," she said.

I saw James start to raise the gun to his head very slowly.

The sight of this made Jess start to cry.

"This should'nt take long," James said

Jessie made her move.

"James…." Jessie said softly so James didn't pull the trigger.

"James please don't do this," Jessie pleaded (wow, me meowth know such a big woyd).

"Just drop the gun and come to me," Jess said.

My pokemon senses tell me told me that James wondered if Jess was an illusion.

Has he gone crazy!? This is the real thing.

"James please. I love you," Jessie said.

Oh My GAWD!!! JESSIE FINALY SAID IT.

James stood there but then James dropped the gun to the floor and ran to Jess.

All of a sudden dose two were in full lip lock!!!!

Before I continue I gotta say this don't you tell ANYONE dat Meowth said dis.

That was one of my wishes and it came true.

Anyway lets get back to the story.

After a minit' dose two finally broke their kiss.

"I'm so sorry Jessie," James said, " I love you too."

"Really," Jessie said?

"Really, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that I was gonna lose you to someone else."

"You mean that," Jessie asked?

"I do. You're so beautiful it's a wonder that all men don't want you."

Looks like dose two looked happy that dey confessed.

Meowth was glad too.

Well anyway we all went back to camp and went to bed.

I bet ya if it wasn't for me they would of slept together.

But dey did'nt. So I went ta sleep.

I woke to the smell of James making breakfast.

"Mmm,"I said, "dat smells good. What is it," I asked.

" It's pancakes. Hope you're in the mood for them."

I looked over to our makeshift table and I saw Jessie drinking some coffee.

Looked like all of us were happy.

I looked in James journal once more to see if he had any thoughts about last night.

~~~~

I never thought I'd alone I laughed the loudest who've a known. I traced the cord back to the wall no wonder it was never plugged in at all. I took my time, I hurred up, the choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on you'll be sorry when I'm gone.

I never conquered when it came 17 just held such better days. Days when I still felt alive I couldn't wait to get outside, the world is wide too late to try the tour is over we survived. I can't wait till I go home to pass the time in my room alone.

I never thought I'd die alone another six months I'll be unknown. Give all my things to all my friends, You'll never step foot in my room again. I'll close it off, board it off. Remember the time that I spilt the cup; of apple juice in the hall please tell Jess' this is not her fault.

I never conquered when it came 17 just held such better days. Days when I still felt alive I couldn't wait to get outside, the world is wide too late to try the tour is over we survived. I can't wait till I go home to pass the time in my room alone.

I'll never conquer when it came, tomorrow holds such better days. Days when I still felt alive when I can't wait to get outside, the world is wide and time goes by. Tour is over I survived I can't wait till go home to pass the time in my room alone

-James

~~~~

I guess James is happy to live.

So Jessie, James, and I set out once again to catch pikachu with the birds chirpin' and the sun above us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I hope you liked this story. Feedback would be appreciated. I will be starting a new story in a couple weeks called, "St. Anne 2," it will a continuation to this story. But it will take a long time for me to publish it; so don't expect it up for a few months. Also the last entry in James journal was, "Adams song," by Blink 182. That song is anti-suicidal and it's about having bad times but getting back up in the end.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jessie, James, Meowth, Pokemon, Pikachu, Blink 182, or Adams song. So please don't send me to jail.J

Feedback should be sent to [Growlithe22935@cs.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Growlithe22935@cs.com



End file.
